The Charmed Hogwarts
by Tamar Piper
Summary: Paige go to teach at Hogwarts with her cousin as a student.
1. Default Chapter

The Job Offer x2. By Tamar Piper  
  
One morning in the kitchen, making coffee, while trying to figure out why she was up at 7 am when she didn't have to go to work, Paige heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Now who could that be? Ringing the bell at the crack of dawn? Well, at least it feels like it." She wondered to herself. While wondering she opened the door and to her surprise she found a teen-age girl standing at the door.  
  
"Hi. Who might you be?" Paige asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Prudence Tori Marston. Are you a Halliwell? Because if you're not, could you tell me where they live?" Prudence asked  
  
"I'm Paige Mathews, half Halliwell. You're a Marston as in my mothers family Marston?" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah. A demon killed my mother and right before she died she told me to find you guys. When I looked you up on the computer I found 'Piper Halliwell with two sisters owns club called P3 in San Francisco' So I looked up your address and here I am."  
  
"Wait, You're a witch? What are your powers? Wait down here while I wake my sisters. Come inside."  
  
*******  
  
Fifteen minutes later Paige came downstairs with a bleary eyed Piper and a yawning Phoebe. As they walked into the living room, they saw a young girl looking at the picture of her mother and aunt, Polly and Penny.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in our house?" Asked the tired Piper not listening to what Paige had told them trying to wake them up.  
  
"I'm Prudence Tori Marston, but I rather to be called Tori, daughter of Pollyanna Marston. I'm 15 years old. My mother got killed by a demon that I killed afterwards. I came to look for your help to find someplace to live."  
  
" Of course we'll help you. As long as you tell us what you can do, you can stay here as long as you like." Said Phoebe  
  
"I have the power to orb and to orb things to my hand, since my father was my mothers whitelighter, the power to freeze time, the power to blow things up, telekinesis, astral- projection, levitation and premonitions." Answered Tori. As she finished talking Leo orbed into the room and said, "Paige, I found you a job at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry as the new defense against Dark arts teacher. And Tori will be a student there, as long as she is under your responsibility. Do you want the job?" He asked Paige and to Tori he asked, "Would you like to go?" "Yes!" They both answered and Leo held on to each of their shoulders and orbed them to Hogwarts. 


	2. The School So Far So Good

Chapter 2: The School So Far By Tamar Piper  
  
A/N Leo becomes an Elder while Tori is in school but Paige takes a "family emergency" break to fight the titans.  
  
A few moments later Paige, Leo and Tori orbed in a hallway of Hogwarts, in front of a Gargoyle. Tori wondered why they were here and not near the headmasters office. As she finished her thoughts the gargoyle actual came alive and a man came out from it. Weird thought Tori.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Matthew and Prudence Marston. I'm the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. In my office is Mr. Ollivander who will supply you both with wands and your books. Please in an hour and a half meet in the Grand hall where you will meet the Professors and Students. I have to go check with Professor McGonagall on Tori's housing arrangement. Good bye for now." And that is all that Professor Dumbledore said. Leo orbed out and Paige and Tori exchanged glances they both knew that the other was thinking, Wands! They went into the office and got all their supplies. They walked out an hour later trying to figure out where they were going. They walked around for a few moments and they saw three kids.  
  
"Hey! Can you guys tell us where the great hall is? Were lost" Asked Tori  
  
"The great hall is just down this corridor. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Wesley and this is Harry Potter. Were all 15. Who are you guys? And how old are you?" Asked Hermione. After seeing no surprise of Harry's name all three let out a little sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Tori Marston and this is my cousin Paige Matthews, she's going to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. I'm 15 and she's 23." Said Tori  
  
"Wait, how are you 15 and not in our year?" Asked Ron  
  
" Oh, It's just that I practiced somewhere else but when Paige got the job they asked me to come to the school."  
  
"Oh we're here at the Grand Hall. Come on!" Said Harry 


End file.
